Campfire Confessions
by Sami-chan3
Summary: Shounen-ai/Yaoi Camping trip plus Truth or Dare plus secret cushes equals? read and find out! Ok bad summary but just read ok? i write better stories than summaries -.-


Disclaimer: This is one reason I hate writing fanficcys, I gotta say that I don't own Dragon Knights! *sob* I'll go cry in the corner now...  
  
Author's Notes: Well this nifty lil ficcy contains a lil angst, some fluffiness, and of course shounen-ai and yaoi! *laffs evilly* If you don't like shounen-ai or yaoi well then click the lil button on your toolbar that says back. Now if you're new around here and do not yet know what shounen- ai or yaoi is well then let me enlighten you: shounen means boy in Japanese and ai means love. When you put those two words together what do you get? Very good! *pats head gives treat* Yaoi is the same thing except more...umm...yea...this means no lil kiddies should be in here so leave now! For those of you still here whom I haven't scared away yet, enjoy! Oh and review cuz it makes me feel all warm and fuzzi inside. ^.^  
  
"stuff" - talking/speech/etc... 'stuff' - thoughts (stuff) - who is currently narrating  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Rath) "Yeess! I've got you now!" I sliced off the head of a small green demon that happened to be crossing our path. "So let's see..." I stopped to count. "That's fourteen demons I killed today! That has got to be a record. What do you think Thatz?" I glanced over at Thatz who was practically crawling along on the ground.  
  
"I think we need to do less demon hunting and more treasure hunting," Thatz said in an exhausted voice as his stomach began to growl. "Hey guys when are we gonna stop? I'm starved."  
  
"Ask Rune," I said. "He's the one that makes all those decisions. You know I could go all day without stopping to rest."  
  
Thatz turned his attention to the Water Knight. "Hey Rune! Can we stop now?"  
  
Normally Rune would've been dying to stop by now but today he seemed to be distracted. His sparkling blue eyes looked so distant and pained. "Thatz go ahead and start setting up camp over there," I pointed to a small clearing. When Thatz had left I rushed up to Rune who seemed to be wandering in his own world. "Rune, are you alright?"  
  
(Rune) Why? That seems to be the main question on my mind lately. It hurts so much to be this close to him and not be able to do anything about it. Every day my heart is torn to pieces. Every night I can forget for a little while unless I wake up and see him sleeping next to me. Believe me, I have thought about curling up next to him and wrapping my arms around him while he sleeps. I just can't bring myself to do it though. It would be wrong, plus I don't want him finding out how I feel because I know he wouldn't love me back. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Rath rushing towards me.  
  
"Rune are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
I gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Rath." At least I wished I was fine. 'Please don't do this to me Rath. You don't know how much I want to throw my arms around you and tell you everything...' I leaned against a nearby tree and slowly lowered myself to the ground, sighing deeply. My eyes started to fill with tears so I buried my face in my arms. 'Rune you are such a wuss.'  
  
(Thatz) "Ok tent...check, fire...check, dinner...check! Well that's everything, now I just need Rath and Rune." I sighed contentedly, quite satisfied with myself for managing to set up camp without the help of my two friends. 'What's taking them so long anyways?' The way Rune has been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he wandered off into the forest and got lost. My stomach started growling again so I went to get a plate for dinner. I was getting worried about those two though. Dropping my plate I ran off to find my two friends. "This better be good guys, I'm missing dinner here!"  
  
(Rath) I knew Rune was lying to me. Something was bothering him. I hated seeing him in pain. If only I could do something to help him, but I would probably go too far and end up regretting I did anything. I knelt down next to him and slipped my arm around his shoulders. "Rune you're not okay. What's wrong?" He looked up at me, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. 'Damn he looks adorable!' I mentally scolded myself for focusing on my own feelings. 'Rune is about to cry and all I can think about is my freaking self! C'mon Rath let's try to have some self control.' I pulled my arm away from him and stared at the ground.  
  
"No..." Rune whispered. Now he looked even more pained than before.  
  
"No what rune?" I asked. Instead of answering my question he reached out, shyly and almost nervously, and slipped his arms loosely around my waist. He rested his head on my chest, almost under my chin, and sighed deeply. 'Could he actually...? No he's just depressed and needs to be comforted that's all.' Still it felt good to hold him in my arms for a little while.  
  
(Rune) I could lay like this in Rath's arms forever. Just being together makes me forget about everything. My eyelids were starting to feel very heavy all of a sudden. 'I should probably pull away from him before he suspects anything.' I must've sat up too quickly for my head started to spin. Then I collapsed and everything went black.  
  
(Thatz) I couldn't to get my hands on those two. It had already been a half hour and I still hadn't found them! Not to mention I was running around on an empty stomach and getting more pissed by the minute. "Rath! Rune! Where the hell are you?" I dashed through some bushes and saw Rath about twenty feet away from me. He was leaning against a tree with a sleeping Rune in his lap. 'Heh, I should've known. This will make good blackmail for later.' The sight of those two made me forget how pissed I was and almost made me forget my stomach. Almost. I started walking towards them with a big smile plastered on my face. "Hey Rath!" I called out in a singsong voice.  
  
"What are you doing here Thatz?" Rath grumbled.  
  
"What am I doing here?! I should ask you that. For the past half hour I've been wandering around, trying to find you and Rune and I haven't even eaten dinner yet!" I yelled at him.  
  
"I was just trying to find out what's wrong with Rune," Rath said. "He wont tell me anything." Rath looked down at the elf and smiled shyly as he began stroking Rune's long blond hair.  
  
"Well if you're done with your little lovefest, let's go back to camp. I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What about rune? Should I wake him up?" Rath asked.  
  
"Just carry him," I replied. "Now let's go!"  
  
Rath picked up Rune, the elf's hair cascading over Rath's arm and almost dragging on the ground, and started to follow me back to camp. I had to admit that they looked cute together. 'By the end of this camping trip, those two will get together. And if they don't do it on their own then I'll help them along!' I grinned mischievously. 'This is gonna be interesting!'  
  
-One hour later-  
  
(Rath) "Thatz, I can't believe you actually made a decent dinner all by yourself!" I exclaimed as I stretched contentedly.  
  
"Hey! Gimme a little credit huh? Being a thief I had to know how to cook, especially if I had no money to buy food," Thatz replied.  
  
"Couldn't you have just stolen your dinner?" I asked. Thatz glared at me in return. New subject. "Can you believe rune is..." A groan interrupted me. I turned towards the tent to see Rune emerge, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 'Man he looks cute when he does that!' Thank God he wasn't in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of soft brown pants, otherwise...well let's not go there. "Hey Rune!" I called out while trying to push my nasty thoughts aside. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
(Rune) I yawned and stretched once I was out of the tent. "Yes I did Rath. I feel much better now." Actually I was telling the truth. All I needed was a little sleep to clear my head I guess. 'I would've had a better sleep if you were there...no! Arrg!' As I looked at Rath the fire danced across his hair and face, making him look very sexy. I whipped around quickly before anyone noticed I was blushing.  
  
"Heeyy Rune," Thatz said mischievously. Rath elbowed him in the side. "What?!" Thatz asked with a smirk on his face. Rath glared at him as I just stared at the two of them, now very confused. 'Okaaay...'  
  
"Well now that Rune's up, let's play a little game I like to call Truth or Dare," Rath said.  
  
"Great idea Rath!" Thatz commented. He still had that smirk on his face. "Rune?"  
  
"Alright," I replied. 'Hopefully they wont ask about my love-life. Boy would that be embarrassing.'  
  
"I'm gonna make one little rule though," Thatz stated. "If you don't do a dare or refuse to answer a truth, then you gotta lose one piece of clothing." Thatz looked at Rath then me. "Is that ok?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the thief. He was up to something. "Fine with me," I declared.  
  
(Rath) I couldn't believe Thatz! 'That little shit!' What surprised me even more was that Rune actually agreed to Thatz's crazy rule. Oh well, I wasn't one to argue. "Sure Thatz now can we play already?" I asked.  
  
"Ok who goes first?" Thatz questioned.  
  
"I will," Rune said. "Thatz, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't be so loud I'm sitting right next to you! Anyways..." Rune picked up a large cockroach. "I dare you to eat this," he waved it in front of Thatz's face.  
  
"No problem!" Thatz said nonchalantly. I've heard Thatz say he'll eat anything, but I never thought live bugs made the menu. Apparently I was wrong. "Well Rath," he turned to me. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," I replied eagerly.  
  
Thatz thought for a moment. "I dare you to strip and run while screaming 'come feel my balls!'"  
  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Even I wouldn't do that, especially since Rune was right there. "I pass," I said as I removed my shirt. Was it my imagination or did Rune just...? Yep he was starting to blush and trying very hard to hide it. I smiled in spite of myself. 'He looks so adorable when he blushes.' Could he...? No probably not. "Rune, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," he answered.  
  
This could work out to my advantage. If I asked the right question I might be able to figure out if he liked me or not. "Rune do you have a crush on anyone at the Dragon Castle?" I asked innocently.  
  
Rune flinched and he started blushing again.  
  
(Rune) 'Oh shit! Rath I hate you so much...wait what am I saying?' I searched his eyes but I saw nothing but innocence. No wait...there was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Oh well, I should probably answer the question. "Y-yes I do," I choked out shakily.  
  
"You do?!" Thatz exclaimed. His eyes flicked over to Rath who now looked nervous and maybe even a little hopeful. 'Interesting...'  
  
"Well Rune who is it?" Rath asked nervously.  
  
"I...I cant say..." Rath couldn't know how I felt about him.  
  
"Well Rune since you passed on a question say bye to your shirt!" Thatz said eagerly.  
  
"Fine," I threw my shirt to the side. 'What is Thatz up to?' Now I was considerably colder. I glanced over at Rath who seemed to be staring at me out of the corner of his eye. My body started to shake. 'How can he be so warm?' Rath had lost his shirt a while ago but instead of freezing, like me, it looked like he was sweating.  
  
"You know what? Rath I dare you to make out with Rune right now!" Thatz yelled.  
  
"What?! It's not your turn Thatz!" Rath shot back.  
  
"I don't care!" Thatz said, that smirk appearing on his face again. "You scared?"  
  
"Of course not!" Rath stood up and walked over to me. He looked like it was no big deal but I could tell that inside he was very afraid. "Well Rune," he whispered into my ear. "You ready?" I could feel his breath ghosting across my ear. Rath smiled demonically as I managed a weak nod. 'Rath...'  
  
(Rath) When Thatz dared me to make out with Rune, I thought I was screwed over for sure. Again I was wrong. As soon as Rune nodded I began kissing his delicate neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. 'Damn he's freezing! Well I'll just warm him up a little.' I closed off the distance between us and gently lowered Rune to the ground, his blond hair sprawled out all around him. I knelt over him, my legs on either side of his waist, and just stared at him for a second. 'He's so beautiful...'  
  
Rune must not have felt like waiting because he sat up from under me. I would've fallen backwards had I not wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Now I was sitting in Rune's lap and straddling his waist. He started to caress my chest, my stomach, my...jeez had he done this before?! A small moan escaped me, which seemed to satisfy Rune. He stood up, pulling me with him, and backed me against a tree. Light feathery kisses trailed up to my neck. Rune's toned body pressed up against mine as close as humanly possible. He stopped for a moment, his bright blue eyes staring into mine. "Rune why did you stop?"  
  
(Thatz) I stretched out inside the tent then curled up under a large green blanket. It had been fun watching them for a little while but I figured they would want some privacy. For a while now I could tell that Rath had a crush on the elf. I never could tell with Rune though. That was probably what's been bugging him lately. 'Oh well, my work here is done.' I yawned one last time then fell asleep.  
  
(Rune) I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I had to know the truth. His ruby eyes became concerned and unsure. "Rune?"  
  
"Rath I'm sorry. I just have to know if this is real or if it's just..." I couldn't think of the right words. Now was the time, I had to tell him how I felt. "It's just that I really care about you Rath. More than a friend or a brother would. I...I love you. I don't want to go on without knowing your true feelings. Even if it will hurt me...I need to know." Tears stung my eyes.  
  
Rath looked into my eyes and smiled softly, reaching up to gently caress my cheek with his hand. "Rune I would never even think of hurting you because..." he leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "I love you." Before I could react, his lips covered mine in a passionate kiss. I moaned with pleasure as I kissed him back, all the while pressing myself against his smooth skin. He gasped which gave me a chance to slide my tongue into his mouth. I felt him shudder and heard him moan as if he were in the middle of a fantasy. He probably was. I reluctantly pulled away from Rath and yawned. "I'm tired," I announced.  
  
"Well..." Rath kissed the length of my jawline, occasionally nipping me with his pointed fangs. "Let's go to bed then," he said while winking at me.  
  
"Ok," I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the tent. We walked inside and saw Thatz sleeping under a large green blanket and snoring. Thank God he was a deep sleeper. Rath picked up a blanket and spread it out on the opposite side of the tent, away from Thatz. I scooped him up in my arms and laid him down on the blanket. Then I leaned over him and kissed him again. My hand ran over Rath's toned stomach and began fiddling with the clasp on his pants. He got the idea and slipped them off, then removed mine as well. I lay down and Rath curled up against me. "Rath I love you..." I whispered as I kissed his neck and shoulders, biting him once or twice with my own fangs.  
  
"I love you too Rune," he said as he nuzzled backwards towards me. I wrapped my arms around him, allowing my hand to slide under the elastic waistband of Rath's boxers. "Oh Rune..." he moaned in ecstasy. 'If only I could fall asleep like this every night...' Now perhaps it was a possibility. I yawned and pulled Rath closer to me one last time as I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sami-chan: I love shounen-ai fluff how about you guys?  
  
*Rath and Rune are too busy making out to answer*  
  
Thatz: Man guys get a room will ya? *sweatdrops*  
  
Sami-chan: Thatz I need to hook you up with someone...hmm...*thinks*  
  
Thatz: No that's ok! I'm fine! *slowly backs away*  
  
Sami-chan: Mwahahaha! *continues laughing evilly*  
  
Garfakcy: What's wrong with her? *points*  
  
Sami-chan: *suddenly stops laughing and glares at Garfakcy* YOU BEAT UP RUWALK!!! *vein in forehead* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! *chases Garfakcy with a crutch with pointy darts attached to it*  
  
Thatz: Well I guess I'll be going now so review and maybe Sami-chan will calm down a little...  
  
Garfakcy: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Rune: Did something happen?  
  
Thatz: Never mind, continue with what you were doing.  
  
Rune: Ok! *makes out with Rath more*  
  
Thatz: Jeez...*sweatdrop* 


End file.
